


Guest

by wellperhaps



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Friends With Benefits, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Lavellan - Freeform, Threesome, ftm character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellperhaps/pseuds/wellperhaps
Summary: Lavellan is a demanding guest.Written for the Multi-fandom Summer Smutfest 2018. The prompt I chose was "5 Star Hotel" :-)





	Guest

”Honestly, I’m just staying here for your AC. It’s great.” Lavellan said, flopping down onto the foot of the bed, only just missing Dorian’s feet.

”Oh? Not for the excellent food or the fantastic sex?” Dorian asked, pulling his legs up to make room for Lavellan, who was shuffling around on the bed, apparently just enjoying the way the sheets felt against their skin. Lavellan had emerged from the guest bedroom wearing just the underwear they had slept in. Dorian let himself look. There were worse things to wake up to, certainly.

”Sure, but those I could get elsewhere. What I don’t have is other friends with this sort of middle class lifestyle. What are these sheets even made of?” Lavellan asked and stretched, the muscles of their back shifting.

”Middle class,” Dorian huffed, affronted.

”Elsewhere,” said Bull, turning so he could fit his thigh over Lavellan’s hips.

”I wanna know where else you can stay over where you’re gonna get eaten out first thing in the morning and then have real Tevinter coffee prepared for you by a real Tevinter mage, with his real magic touch?”

”Oh, is that what you’re offering?” Lavellan said, and tried to crawl out from under Bull. “So far I’ve only been flattened to the bed by a big-ass qunari. I have to say, that sort of counters the benefits of the AC. Hey!”

Dorian watched with an amused smile as Bull effortlessly pinned the small elf to the bed. Lavellan’s underwear was almost all the way off and their ass was on display.

”I should cool you down then, before you overheat.” Bull said, and licked a long, wet stripe from Lavellan’s ass cheek to their spine. He arranged himself on top of the elf, and started licking and biting along their neck. Bull’s bulk covered their lithe body completely. Lavellan laughed and reached for Dorian.

”Help me, your man is smothering me.”

”You have only yourself to blame for your predicament. Here, scoot up, people. I will not be jostled around in my own bed.”

They settled with Dorian sitting against the headboard, cradling the now naked Lavellan in his lap. Bull took some time to admire the view before arranging himself down on the bed, between Lavellan’s legs.

Lavellan nuzzled Dorian’s stomach.

”Well, the pillows in this establishment are certainly very comfortable, but I have yet to enjoy the advertised Tevinter coffee, let alone the…ah!”

Bull had dived in between Lavellan’s thighs. He was kissing and nuzzling along the dark folds there, making Lavellan’s breath catch. Bull was making low, happy noises that Dorian was very familiar with. Dorian pressed his face in Lavellan’s hair to enjoy the herbal scent of their hair dye. He idly wondered what it was like for Bull right now, and if Dorian would like it if he tried. Maybe he would find out some time. Not now, though. Now Lavellan was making needy little whimpers and undulating their hips against Bull as Bull pushed his face against Lavellan. Dorian guessed he was now fucking them with his tongue. Dorian sighed and felt his erection press against Lavellan’s shoulder. Dorian ignored it and focused on their house guest instead. Dorian ran his hands along Lavellan’s sensitive ears, down their neck and over their nipples. He rolled one nipple between his fingers, and released a tiny jolt of magic.

”Oh, fuck. Bull, Dorian’s doing the magic thing again. It’s too much, I need more, ah, come on, please.”

”You’re babbling,” Dorian noted and did ‘the magic thing’ again, alternating between Lavellan’s nipples. Bull hummed his approval and pushed a finger inside Lavellan, rubbing at their sex with his thumb at the same time. Between them, the elf writhed and gasped for a few wonderful minutes, kicking at Bull’s back with their feet. Finally they arched their back and let out a sound that might have been a sob or a laugh.

Dorian ran his hands down Lavellan’s arms while they caught their breath. Bull was still keeping his head down, probably licking Lavellan’s skin clean. Dorian smiled into Lavellan’s hair. Bull was always very thorough. After a moment Lavellan caught Dorian’s hand and pressed it to their lips.

”Hmm, yeah,” they muttered, “I do have to say that even though I had my doubts, the service in this hotel is indeed excellent. The magic touch has certainly been promising thus far. I have to wait until I’ve had my coffee, of course, but I might even consider giving you five stars on Yelp.”

Bull pinched Lavellan’s thigh at the same time as Dorian bit their earlobe, making them squeal and laugh.

  
  



End file.
